The Great Zalgo War of 1889, the Origin of Dame Saturday
by Dame Saturday
Summary: A female angel of death visits the CreepyPasta mansion and tells a tale of her past. A cult wishes to summon Zalgo from Victorian England. Slender Man wishes to settle a grudge and makes an alliance with angels of death. It is a tale of romance, angst, blood shed, deadly ballroom dancing, and scandals. It contains swearing, gore, and mature themes. Read at your own risk.
1. A Reunion

Dear Journal,

After about a century, I finally decided to visit him on a very special time of the year which was Hallow's Eve. I know his energy signature from any place, very distinctly powerful with an imposing presence. For those who are curious of an angel's tracking abilities…we are able to find our targets by a psychic energy signature which allows us to do our jobs efficiently. That and be able to tune into a person's true nature, thoughts, and feelings. You would be surprised of what dirty secrets the average mortal hides within their heads. Those experiences have left me to be on the cynical side of issues. But, enough about myself…I want to talk about my reunion with him.

He is known by names in so many cultures and struck terror and mayhem in each one. Call him Der Grossman, Bundle, Tall Man, Black Knight of the Woods, but his currently popular alias is Slender Man. My personal nickname for the creature is Mr. Faceless as his head held no distinct facial features as though it were nothing but a blank canvas. He could change his spindly height as he pleases with retractable black tentacles that emerge from his back according to his will and mood. I will never forget my first encounter with him and the dance we shared. Nor will I forget the reunion that took place either. You may ask why I do not have a legitimate relationship or a marriage between us. My answer would be that we are on two opposing teams and it is bond that would cause nothing but complications and heartbreak. Though, we still held respect for one another despite the circumstance.

After a long shift of grim reaping as per usual and witnessing a masquerade ball revival, I decided to visit him again. The couples waltzing together while wearing elaborate masks had incited those fond memories. I knew to find him in his residual pocket dimension by opening a portal with my scythe and stepping into a grassy scene. His mansion was a good distance away from my position, taking the time to admire the gothic beauty of the dwelling which towered before myself. It was a decent home that had been brick red with black trim, which featured a window seat and a veranda. To my surprise, I had witnessed young adults playing a raucous tackling game with each other. It was amusing to watch, until a diamond shaped brown ball came zooming to my head. I caught the ball one handed and examined it for a few moments to identify it as the American football.

"Hey, goth chick! Can we have the ball back?" a male's voice called out to my left. I looked to the source and found it to be a brown haired man with side burns wearing a mustard colored jacket, jeans, and a white mask which sported feminine features that rested on the back of his head. I looked into his blue eyes sharply and he stepped a few steps backward after seeing my face. "Whoa! You're cool lookin'! What are you?!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "Dame Saturday, and may ask your name?" I asked curtly. "Uh…Tim, but most call me Masky." he said, hesitantly and lifted his hands upward in a begging gesture. "Can I have my ball back, dame?" "Yes, since you asked nicely." I said and chuckled, tossing the ball to him. He caught the ball with both hands, smiled and nodded and uttered, "Thanks."

He paused for a moment to look to me curiously then asked, "How did you arrive here? Usually, Slendy only allows the VIPs in this place." I raised a brow and said, "Slendy? Is that what they call him nowadays? Well, to answer your question, Masky, I am an angel of death and my scythe allows me to travel to any dimension I wish. And as for my reason of being here, I only wish to visit and not harvest any soul here. None of you are assigned to me and are off-limits…for now." "A visit? Angel of death? This really gets interesting!" he said while rubbing his chin and leans closer to me in a scrutinizing manner and inquired shrewdly, "What kind of visit?" I leaned forward with a playful smile, "Visiting an old friend known as Slendy, we know each other quite well."

"Really now? Look lady, I don't know you and…to be honest you creep me out a little…but, you can not just go waltzing in here whenever the fuck you feel like it." he said firmly. "Oh, can't I now?" I challenged while leaning closer to his face at lightning speed. He looked into my eyes as he recoiled in fright while I decided to make my move which was to give him the touch of death and tapped his nose by a pointer finger. The touch of death is a label to describe this move as it involves temporarily paralyzing the victim. The victim's limbs and head lose control and they feel the sensation of a deep cold throughout their body, which leads to the body falling to the ground.

Masky had fallen to the grass in the manner of a floppy rag doll, widening his eyes in shock and attempting to speak but could not while paralyzed. His expression was both scared and angry in one setting. I stepped over him casually and said, "Do not test me, boy. And do not worry, your immobile state shall end in an hour. Enjoy your time outside." I walked towards the entrance and left him to utter muffled anger.

Before I could knock upon the door, it was swung open violently and revealed to be Mr. Faceless himself, dressed in a modern black business suit and red tie. A few of the young adults peered out at me from behind him From his great height he lowered his head to mine with our faces a foot apart from one another and heard his voice speak within my mind, "You have not changed at all, fraulein engel. Still full of impudence and brazenly forward. It has been far too long, please come inside." I chuckled as I nodded my head in respect saying in in return, "Danke, mein leiber freund." He stepped aside and shooed the people back to make an entry space for me with a great clawed hand. I accepted the invite by stepping inside.

"Who's the skull girl?" a girl with dark hair and wearing a black dress asked. "Y-y-eah, wh-who is she?" a boy with a mouth guard and yellow goggles asked. "Jane, Toby, this is Dame Saturday. We were allies in the great Zalgo War. And the reason she has a skull on her face is because she is a grim reaper, one of many." he explained. "Nice to meet you, Dame." Jane said with a grin. Toby nodded and said, "Cool." "Dame is but my title, you may call me Saturday or Sattie if it is easier for you. " I said while waving my hand, dismissing the formality. "Sattie sounds cute." Jane commented. "I-I-like Sattie b-b-better. Sorry about m-m-my s-s-stutter." Toby said, looking to the floor. "It's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I have a tendency to hiccup like a squeaky toy after laughing too hard." I said as a means to have him be confident towards me. Jane chuckled and said, "I'd like to hear that some time." "M-me too," he said and joined the mild laughter. "It is nice to see the three of you become good friends. Would you like to entertain us this Hallow's Eve with the tale of how we first met, fraulein engel?" Mr Faceless asked. "I would be delighted." I replied while being lead by him to the grand parlor where young adults and children where gathered about the television set while seated upon the floor and couch.

To my surprise, Jeffery Woods had been one of the residents who had carried the limp Masky into the room and settled him roughly upon the couch. He grinned to me in a cocky manner while sitting near myself as I stood in the center of the room. "Good Hallow's Eve to all of you. I am a grim reaper known as Dame Saturday with a historical tale to share. Please sit, have a snack, get comfortable as you hear how I had met your master and fatherly figure." I said with a smile. With that introduction, I began the tale…


	2. Given A Mission

The adventure started in the Underworld. My afterlife was relatively new then and was a simple squire and handmaid. I had been assigned to harvest the souls of animals and a few humans but not be given missions until that fateful day. During my rest near the river Styx after a short shift, I sighed while wanting to rise higher above my rank yet doubted that someone like me, a girl rogue could ever be a knight amongst an all-male squadron of superior dead soldiers. I threw a rock across the river to release my angst and frustration then paused to hear a shouting of pain from the other side. My eyes widened for a moment and heard a voice say, "Who threw that?! Bloody hell, it hurt!"

I recognized the voice to belong to an English pickpocket in life and a reaper in death known as, Peter. He was a young man who died at sixteen years of age who decided to become visible at the river bank. My eyes narrowed and said flatly, "Oh, it's you. Come to harass me again?" "I know I was a jerk to you and we got off on the wrong foot, but…" he said quickly then paused for a moment while scratching his white hair nervously. "But what?" I asked firmly while crossing my arms. "I am sorry for calling you a yankee! You fought in the war and I should had known better than to say that. You are a different type of bird I will not let fly away from me." he said with a little bravado. "I am no one's bird, boy. Though, I will accept your apology, despite it being an off-beat one." I said then asked, "Why were you watching me in the first place?" He blushed while making a tent with his fingers, looking away for a moment and said, "No, I was not watching you." "You are an awful liar." I said while chuckling.

The exchange of wits had been interrupted by a telepathic message from Hades who spoke in a booming voice, "Maid Fitzgerald and Squire Potter, come to the throne room at once!" "Well, you heard the man. We better get over there." I said casually while letting my wings emerge and fly to the obsidian castle in the heart of the Underworld.

"Wait wait wait!" Jeff said anxiously and interrupting the tale. "Your last name is Fitzgerald?" "Yes, and you will know the rest of my name soon." I replied patiently. "Let her go on!" Jane shouted and elbowed Jeff in the ribs. "Fine, keep going…" he muttered while rubbing his injured side.

We arrived through the window of the throne room and landed before our king and queen, bowing respectfully. "You called for us, Your Majesty?" Peter asked. Hades stood from his throne while dressed in his dark finery and said, "Yes, and I had seen the progress from you both. I am impressed by your efficiency and devotion to the work. There is an urgent matter to address. We fear that an old enemy of the gods may rise. There is word of an epidemic of corruption and debauchery by one of the offending groups known as a cult. They call themselves the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. This cult wishes to resurrect Zalgo and bring about the apocalypse."

I raised my hand hesitantly and asked, "May we ask who is this Zalgo person and why he is an enemy?" "Zalgo is a being of pure evil, a creature beyond what mere words can describe him. He is the blackness that has been purged from the gods so long ago. He needs corruption of all kinds from the living and the souls of the damned in order to rise from behind the Great Wall. The Wall the separates the living from the dead. From both elements can he create the hive mind. So many voices that speak as one." Hades explained while rubbing his temples with one hand and receiving a gentle hug from his wife, Persephone.

She faced us and said, "We need you both to stop these people. You are not entirely good nor bad, a neutral force is needed to destroy Zalgo." "You will be assisted by two other knights and be sent to a forest in England where the sacrifices took place. Should you succeed in this mission, you will both be knighted." Hades said with a pointed finger and authority.

I could not believe what I heard. Me…a knight? It seemed to be too good to be true! Why choose me and not someone else? It was a question that I never had answered and will remain a mystery to this day. We were dismissed and sent to the exit portal near Styx. From there we met our superiors, Victor and Wyatt. Wyatt was an American outlaw who robbed the Pony Express yet fed his starving family and Victor was a German doctor who practiced illegal medical procedures yet murdered criminals who stepped into his office. "Sie haben Kinder geschickt, um uns zu helfen. Was dachte Hades?" Victor said with a complaint in his tone and shaking his head in dismay. I later found out it translated to, _They sent children to help us. What was Hades thinking?_ I glared at him as I did not have to understand his language but his emotions alone. "Whoa there! The little lady's got fire in her gut! So this is the Maid we heard about." Wyatt said while leaning forward to be at my height. "Who wants to know?" I asked. "I am Wyatt and the German there is Victor. We are going to work together to take down this Zalgo feller. That is if your dainty senses can not handle it." he said and ended the introduction with a taunt. "I am not dainty, sir. Nor am I some damsel to look after. " I said firmly. "With a middle name like Darling, I beg to differ." Victor sneered. Just as I was about to retort, Peter stood in front of me and said, "She is Hope and don't you forget it."

It was from the gesture that confirmed his true feelings towards me. I smiled a little and thought of a new name in order to gain respect from these pompous men. "Call me…Saturday! I am at the end of the week just like it is the end for Zalgo." I said with confidence. Wyatt snickered, ruffled my white hair and said, "Fine, Saturday it is then. Girly just like you." I wanted to rip his arm off after degrading me in that way yet biding my time to prove my worth to him. Now it was a test of wills and had motivated me to earn my knighthood.

"Darling?" Jeff asked then began to laugh hysterically, "Your middle name is Darling?!" "Yes…" I muttered. "It's so cute!" a little girl with brown curly hair and wearing pink pajamas said. "Let her continue, Sally." Slender Man said while patting her head. "I will get to the part where I met you for the first time and the investigation in London afterwards." I said. "Make sure I come across as menacing, please." he said somewhat firmly. "Very well, I do not want to ruin your reputation."


	3. Unexpected Alliance

Wyatt gave us an order which was to gather the souls that were twenty miles within the vicinity and we had to part ways to carry out the task. Peter insisted to be near me but Wyatt silenced him with a raised hand and said firmly, "She has to prove that she is not a delicate flower." It was nice of him, but unnecessary.

Now, to further explain of an angel's anatomy, we can choose to be either solid or intangible. Depending upon our decisions, there is the option of becoming solid in order to interact and create an impact upon the world or phase through objects. The principle can be applied to our visibility and changing our appearances. This explanation will be relevant as these abilities were demonstrated upon meeting Mr. Faceless for the first time.

As I walked further into the forest to search for child souls, the silence had been broken by the sound of a high-pitched scream. You would wonder why I had followed the sound despite my station as a reaper. Well, we only harvest souls of those who were chosen by the Fates and those who are not assigned are to be protected until their appointment arrives for them. I had to be certain the person was not chosen or it would be negligent of me to ignore a cry for help. I flew over the obstacles as fast possible and phasing through trees was convenient for my rescue mission. To my surprise, I had seen a spindly giant of a man dressed in gentleman attire holding a little girl by the throat. As I looked closer upon the enemy…he had no face and was hairless. A slit had formed upon the head where it displayed teeth that resembled a shark's mandibles.

He was terrifying to behold which surpassed any demon I had ever encountered. I took a moment to analyze the little girl dressed in fine clothes and sported blond curly hair, and she was not chosen which gave me the invite to protect her.

"Hey, tall, dark, and faceless! Put her down!" I demanded. The creature turned to face me, growling in anger and a deep voice spoke within my mind, "Who dares interrupt my feast?!" "Maid Saturday, I serve Hades. Now let the girl go!" I said, drawing my dual sickles from the belt of my black dress. "Ah, one of the angels. Your kind are most infuriating." he said and released the child from his great height. I grumbled while holstering the weapons, leaping forward, catching the girl in my arms, and landed upon the grass in a crouching position. The girl coughed and managed to utter gratitude while crying. "Run." I said briefly to her and the child obeyed my command without protest.

Tentacles from the creature's height zoomed towards me and I drew the sickles again to sever the appendages swiftly. "Keep those to yourself, sir." I said firmly as black blood gushed from his wounds. "You are trying my patience, fraulein." he said with a grimace in his tone. "Likewise, I am on a mission and you are slowing me down." I said with cold sternness. The tentacles upon the ground dissolved into a tar substance which smelled of sulfur and new ones began to regenerate. "Tell me of this mission." he said coldly, grabbing my torso by two large, bony hands and brought me closer to his face. "Why should you be concerned?" I asked. "Because I must know the affairs of the world. If angels are involved, then the matter is dire. I had met many a death angel before, but you are the first female of its kind." he replied. "I am not entirely traditional." I said while phasing through his hands. He was caught of guard for a moment while I hovered near him and sent the heal of my boot into his forehead. The creature recoiled a few steps backwards while holding his head.

Victor's voice yelled, "Lass sie in Ruhe, Grober Mann!" Bless him, he demanded that he leave me alone. "Another one? This is really becoming annoying!" he exclaimed. I landed upon the ground as Victor approached. The man had done a gesture which I did not expect, he hugged me suddenly and in a tight embrace. My eyes widened as I am not used to such concern and could only hug him awkwardly in return. "Are you hurt, fraulein?" he asked in a tone which seemed to be paternal. "Yes…I'm fine. I had done more damage to him than he had done to me." replying with assurance. "You had me worried." Victor said, lightly scolding me. "It comes with the job. Let's focus on him." I said pointing to the creature.

Victor turned to face our enemy and commanded, "Was ist dein Geschaft hier, Grober Mann!" "Ich wurde auch gerne deinen kennen, bevor die Frau mich angegriffen hat." Mr. Faceless replied. Each wanted to sound tough and demand the other's business. I grew impatient and said, "We are on a mission to stop Zalgo from bringing the apocalypse. Are you satisfied, Mr. Faceless?" He tilted his head as to display curiosity and replied, "Yes, I am and it seems that we have a common enemy. We had fought before a millennia ago and would like to confront him again. He and I are rivals in the world's demise. I only wish to feast on humankind as he wishes for complete devastation. It interferes with my livelihood. You have my temporary allegiance, engels." "We shall be at an arm's length distance. Do not get comfortable with us." Victor warned. I stepped forward and extended my hand to him; stating, "Alliance accepted, let's shake hands to seal the deal." His hand met mine, grasping my palm with his forefinger and thumb, and we shook our hands together. After the handshake, he had done a gesture which seemed to be out of character for him. Mr. Faceless knelt closer, his face formed lips which met the back of my hand, and said, "Our pact is sealed." This had caused my cheeks to become warm and grumble in mild frustration.

******************************************************************************************"How tsundere of you, " a blond boy dressed in a green woodsman costume said. "It's adorable!" Sally squealed. "Oh, geez, there has to be some romance in there." Jeff complained. "I-I-I like it." Toby said, chuckling. "Well duh…stuff like that is normal." Jane said with a matter of fact tone. "Like you would know." Jeff teased. "I will get to the part where we get to the forensics and go further down into the metaphorical rabbit hole." I assured them. "It better be bloody." Jeff said. "Oh, it will be and crazy, too." assuring him. Sally poked Mr. Faceless' cheeks which seemed to be light pink and taunted, "Someone still has a crush." "Hush, kind." he said flatly.


	4. Bittersweet Memories

Oh, where was I? Ah, it was where we harvested the souls of children and sent them to the Underworld before our flight departure to London. Our guest had teleported to the town and said we would know if he is nearby after our arrival. I suppose he did not want to teleport us along with him out of spite after our unpleasant first meeting. Regret, tension, and melancholy were detected from Peter which I could only surmise it to be returning to a place from his past. Despite his immaturity, I had felt pity for the young man and understood his silence well. No one wants to speak of a tragic past. I decided to wait for the right moment to give him consoling and counsel.

We landed upon a public park while invisible during the early evening hours. In the distance, Big Ben chimed six times which indicated that it was six o' clock. Children were running from the field of lush grass in opposite directions, returning to their homes as to not upset their parents. "This is where the abductions had taken place." Wyatt said. Victor sniffed the air briefly and said, "I smell recent fear and homicidal mania." "It is pretty strong." I agreed with him. "We need to look for clues." Wyatt ordered. With that, we separated again to allow our senses to guide us in our investigation.

A certain, gnarled tree has caught my eye by its foreboding energy which spoke of occult power and a sinister pleasure. Fireflies surrounded it, winking their lights randomly in the midst of a light fog. I approached it with fascination and knelt at its base. From inside of a hole which resembled a mouth, an interesting trinket sparkled silver inside the compartment. Reaching forward to lift the item, I discovered it to be a ring and examined it beneath the dim light of the setting sun. It had the inscription, 'Bride of Zalgo-1849.' My eyes widened then smiled with satisfaction and sent a telepathic message to my partners, "Hey, I found a ring linked to our mission!"

I had given the ring to Wyatt once he arrived along the with rest of the group. After his examination, he looked to us and said, "This had been dropped here forty years ago. The owner must had been a sister to this cult and was a handmaiden to Zalgo." "Do you think she wanted to be freed from it and threw the ring in here?" I asked. "Good question, little lady. Her abandonment must had been a change in their schedule of evil. We could be seeing some mutiny here." he said. Victor took the ring and blew upon the surface which began to have light splatter of glowing white. "Just as I suspected, blood. She had met a gruesome demise." he said gravely. "Well, she could had died here or just had been wounded then survived. It is not a solid conclusion." I said, civilly adding a suggestion. "Then tell me what could had happened, smart one." Victor said sharply. "That this woman had spoken to a cult member about her doubts and wanting to leave the cult. The other did not like that and wounded her while she wore the ring. Blood was shed on it while running away from her attacker. She threw the ring into the tree and ran to a sanctuary or possibly died from blood loss." I said with tinge of insecurity to my tone. Victor was about to release another outburst until Wyatt interrupted him and said, "That is actually very possible. We have to look at all options before making a conclusion. " then said firmly, "So, put your pride down, Victor, or I will send you back to Hades." Victor grumbled his displeasure in German which I did not bother to translate. It did give me confidence that Wyatt took my theory seriously.

We were about to part to our next destination until I felt a hand tugging upon my sleeve in mid-stride, stopping to see that the hand belonged to Peter. Turning towards him; I asked with concern, "Is there something wrong?" "Not really…" he replied, then sighed and said, "I can not lie to you, can't I? It is annoying about you." Chuckling at his comment; I said, "It is annoying that I can not lie to you either. We are angels with these abilities after all." My tone changed to concern again, "But you have a reason for pulling at my sleeve. Would you mind telling me what that could be?" His face seemed to be serious, the eyes holding a suppressed sadness to them as they met mine. "This is not easy to say…I was a member." This fact shocked me, but only for a moment and said with urgency, "Peter, you have to tell them. This is very important. Any information you have will help us." "I know! It's just that I am nervous to tell them. They will think ill of me and will lose their trust. That ring belonged to my aunt." he explained. "So, you were born into it. It was a family obligation to you?" I inquired, being hopeful. "Yes, it was like that. I eventually ran away and became a pickpocket." he replied, wiping away a stray tear. I had done something that was a little out of character, I took his hand which held my sleeve and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Go ahead and cry." I said softly. He was stiff with surprise in my embrace, then felt his arms enfold me, weeping silently into my shoulder. "Let it all out, it will just be on your mind while here." I encouraged gently. "I'm so sorry, Hope, for everything. You will not believe the shame I carried for so long. I teased you because I knew we were similar. Hades chose me for this mission because I know this area so well. Being here brought so many bittersweet memories for me." he ranted while crying. I rubbed circles into his back to help him relax and said, "It is also your time to repent, maybe you could have your soul purified."

"Never thought of that. Your name suits you now. You just gave me hope." he said affectionately. My cheeks became warm and said firmly, "Only for you, I am Saturday to everyone else." "Right, you are a scary girl, I should not forget it." he said sarcastically. I ruffled his hair and said, "Oh, hush."

We released each other and said, "Come on, we need to catch up with the knights." "Let's go." he said with determination. I turned to their destination and was caught off guard by Peter's sudden kiss to my cheek then running away leading me to chase them down.


	5. Revelations

We followed the knights to a hidden opium den which resided beneath a popular pub. Walking through the crowds and being unnoticed was another convenient feature of being an angel. It was such a bother to wait in line in life, but it has its winning traits in death. Upon reaching the entrance, Wyatt said, "This is where the meetings take place." "How clever of them. A nice place for their corruption and recruit new members." I commented. "Ja, and sway the troubled souls in this manner." Victor added. Peter's anxiety had grown since while making our way to the cellar door which lead to the den.

A haze of gray smoke enveloped the room which had the rich flowery aroma laced with tobacco. Pillows were scattered about the floor with dazed people laying upon them. The men had loosened their shirts and collars while the women had unbound hair and unlaced corsets. A few were in the throws of passion by kissing each other lustfully…I suppose the present term would be making out. From out of the haze emerged another angel with red wings and clad in a light rosy dress. Her hair could be compared to cotton candy since it was short, pink, and fluffy. The red eyes twinkled like rubies and skin being of pastel pink which glowed faintly by her smile. "Hello hello, I am Penny," the angel greeted us cheerfully, "Servant of Venus. How do you like my work?" She gestured towards the couples while beaming proudly.

"Truly indecent, fraulein." Victor said, his tone being disgusted and blunt. "Yes, but we are not here to judge, gentlemen and lady." Wyatt said, dismissing the situation. "I could care less." I commented. "It does not disgust you?" Peter asked in bewilderment. "No, I suppose the best word to describe my feelings towards it is apathy." I answered. "Aww that's too bad, but you have two crushes on your heart. Choose wisely." Penny said and chuckled with a hint of mischief to her tone. I scowled a bit towards her and said, "Let me guess, you are responsible for that." She giggled and said proudly, "Guilty as charged! Venus noticed your lack of love and needed you to smile, Miss Gloomy." "Oh, isn't that just lovely…" I muttered. "Hey, don't look down on her gifts. Love is a precious thing." Penny objected.

"Speaking of love, we need to ask you questions, Penny." Wyatt said, seriously. "Ask me anything." she chimed. "Has there been any weddings here recently?" he asked. "No, but there was a big lust party here last night. So much fun it was and with a bald man in charge." she said with another giggle. "What was his name? It is very important." he said. "A Mr. Alistair Crowley." she replied. "I have heard of him. A wicked man who fancies himself a wizard. Truly a beast." Victor said gravely. "As you were there for the past lust parties, Peter. You were a beast for all the ladies." Penny said.

The men looked to Peter sternly while he released an involuntary nervous gulp as I had a hand to my face and shook my head while sighing. "You have some explaining to do, boy." Wyatt said firmly and with authority. "I was until Penny opened her gob." Peter said in defense. "What are you hiding?!" Victor demanded. Peter inhaled deeply and shook during a rattled exhale. "Go on, tell them." I said gently encouraging him. He inhaled again and exhaled the confession, "I was a member."

"What?!" both exclaimed in unison. "This has gone from spill to overflow. Maybe I should go." Penny said with apprehension. "No, stay. Your powers could actually help." I insisted. "How?" she asked. "By having them still care about Peter. We can not fall apart now." I explained. "Ah! I get it!" she said, realizing my plan. With that, the love angel took a yellow pouch from her belt, removed a handful of golden glittery dust and tossed it upon the arguing men. "Friendly Powder." she said. "Many thanks to you, Penny." I said, exhaling a sigh of relief. We grinned to see them be pacified under the dust. The hostility lowered to a mild frustration within seconds. "My work is done, bye bye." Penny said and made a hasty exit through the brick wall.

"We need your help, Peter. Any information you can give us will be useful on the inside." Wyatt said. "I will tell you everything that has happened." Peter said pensively. Victor spoke suddenly and said, "Someone is coming." "It is a good thing we are still invisible." I said.

The stairs creaked beneath heavy footsteps and a somewhat heavy-set man had stepped out into the hazy smoke. He was a bald young man who wore fine gentleman's clothes, sported a tattoo of an ankh upon his left hand, and greeted the group; "Good evening, my followers. How are all of you fairing today?"

"Very well, Master Crowley."

"Exhilarated!"

"All hail the new leader."

Were his responses from the intoxicated group. "Ah, good! Our lives are far better than the common folk on the surface streets. Have all of you acquired the parts we needed?" he inquired. An elderly man stepped forward while clutching his hat and said, "Uh…not entirely…" "Explain yourself!" their leader exclaimed. "We are having a spot of trouble getting a liar's teeth and a thief's hands." he explained, wringing his hat's brim while looking to the floor in shame. "Oh, bother! Our summoning of Zalgo has to be delayed by a day!" Crowley said in frustration. "May we ask why we need two opposite sexes' genital organs, Master?" a burly man with curly black hair asked. "It is necessary as Zalgo represents the dark energy of all of humanity. An opposite counterpart to the Creation deites original likeness when they first created humans. The first human was a hermaphrodite. We are the counter-culture and everything of Zalgo is represented by the parts. Is that understood?" he explained impatiently. "Yes, Master." each person said in unison. "Now go and do your jobs!" he ordered. With that command, the entire group filed up the stairs with their leader following behind them.

"What is going on here?" Wyatt said while exasperated. "They were talking about our abomination of a god." Peter said. "Tell us the full history." Victor said. "Yes, tell us everything as promised." I added, patting Peter's back gently. He began to tell us the full background of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. The grudge against normal society and all that is positive stemmed back to ancient Egyptian priesthood. They had a clash of ideals that were not favorable with the Egyptian royalty and had tried to give Zalgo form many times for thousands of years. Every leader was the reincarnation of their first leader who had begun the cult. Zalgo needed body parts of corrupted people to create a necessary avatar to interact in this world. Once he joins this world, it shall lead an army of the dead to take over the world.

I was perplexed by this history as were Wyatt and Victor. They do as they please and harmony and virtue was trivial to these people, only to be left to interpretation by what suits them best at innocent people's expense. It seemed to have motivated us more than ever to stop this cult! The four of us were silent for a long moment and I placed my hands upon Peter's shoulders while he stared at the floor. He faced me with a pensive expression and I kissed his forehead; whispering, "I will help you every step of the way, Peter Potter. It's time we buried your past and purge your guilt. Zalgo can crawl back to what ever hole he emerged from. He has no power over you." "Y-y-yes, you're right. Thank you…" he said sheepishly while blushing.

"Fraulein, may I speak to you in private?" Victor asked gently. I nodded to him as he gestured to follow him to another room which held wooden boxes. "You are worried?" I asked casually. "Yes, and curious. Sit down please." he said. I had sat upon one of the boxes and looked upward to his softened face. "Hope, you are experiencing a complex. I have read your history record five times and your past is colorful to put it mildly. You defied your parent's wishes to marry a British officer during America's colonial era. You impersonated a boy and fought in a militia. You killed and tortured enemy soldiers while in the war. But, you died selflessly for the love of a comrade-in-arms. Is your livelihood so trivial that you would throw it away?" he said, lowering himself to my level. "I was so young and foolish then, but it was fulfilling to be part of a cause. To have a true calling instead of being someone's domestic slave and brood mother. I knew that I was more than just the sum of my parts. It is why I did those things, that and to spite that pervert from marrying me. He did not care for me, just saw me as a status symbol." I answered, softly while a few tears rolled from my cheeks.

Victor removed a handkerchief from his pocket to clean my face and said, "You felt unloved have, you not?" I could only respond with a slow nod while shutting my eyes. "Look at me, tochter." he said paternally. It warmed my heart to know that word translated to daughter. My eyes met his and he hugged me, this time I did not hesitate to return the hug while gripping his shirt and felt vulnerable for the first time in decades. "You are very wrong, fraulein. You are a fighter and have love to give, yet you doubted that any would give love to you. Your silence in the Underworld was your supposed protection from being hurt again, has it not?" he said. "Yes, why would anyone give love to me? I am worthless. " was my only reply. "You are kind and protected others from being bullied while in the academy. You let Persephone be her dress-up doll despite it being humiliating for you. And look at what you are doing for Peter. If that is not worthy to be loved, then I would like to know something better." he said firmly. His words made a direct impact on my mind and felt even more foolish. How could I had been oblivious to my own self-worth for so long? Why has not anyone took the time to tell me these things since I had died? Victor was the only one who cared enough to give me this epiphany. I could only hug him tightly and say, "Danke, Papa."


	6. Conspiracies and Romance

We left the opium den and pub to head towards their local college, specifically the medical school rooms. It seemed to be the best place to find the body parts required for constructing a form for Zalgo. Since the specimens were once criminals, it seemed convenient for their goal. Most of them had done petty offenses. You would rarely encounter a true fallen monster that resided under a human's skin, those who had raped and murdered in cold blood.

The lab within the cavernous college was dimly lit by the full moon. The moonlight brought an eerie glow to the equipment of test tubes and trays of cutting tools upon the tables. Sheet covered corpses laid upon shelves stationed against the walls. The air had repugnant stench to it, which smelled of decomposition, blood, and formaldehyde.

"Well, well…I knew the four of you will show up here. Do the caves fair you well, little crows?" an effeminate male's voice spoke from a dark corner of the room. I scowled in his direction as it was a voice that belonged to, Moriel, one of the wind angels. "What do you want, prissy boy?" Wyatt said, annoyed by his presence. The angel stepped out into the moonlight to reveal his lanky and pale splendor. His face was thin with delicate features, framed by long platinum blond hair. Glowing ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief which peered at us. From afar, he would had been mistaken for a woman but his anatomy was very masculine. Moriel appeared to be feeble and harmless, but is not to be taken lightly given to his mercurial and troublesome nature as our past encounters were nothing but poisonous on a social level.

"Why to see if your squires are ready for the war that is to ensue, of course." Moriel answered with a feigned innocence. "Your supervision is not necessary, sir." I said curtly. "We can handle it just fine, Morie-bell." Peter taunted. "Don't call me that!" Moriel said sharply. "Show some professionalism, Peter." Victor said firmly. "At least the girl has more manners than you." Moriel said, indignantly. "You leave her alone, you pervert." Peter said firmly. "I can handle the situation well, Peter. It is fine." I assured him then turned my attention to Moriel, "You could pretend to be sociable as you like, Moriel. So please, cease this little charade and tell us of your intent. Our patience is wearing thin." The pale angel chuckled while pushing my hair aside with a penetrating stare and cups my cheek. My scowl had become more intense by this interplay as he wishes to use his charms on me as a distraction. It is simply an insult to my sex and intelligence. "You are ever so blunt, Little Hope. It is such a pity that you serve Hades and not Jove. You would had made a fine lover." he said with mock disappointment in his tone. "Yes, a blessing in disguise." I muttered, grasping his hand firmly and twisting his wrist. He squirmed as I had placed pressure between his phalanges. "Don't touch me!" I hissed and had shoved him against a table. "Now that was harsh!" Peter exclaimed, "I will never cross you like that." "You have some sense." I commented to him. "Good luck courting her, boy." Wyatt said with hearty laughter. "She was brutal with me!" Moriel complained, nursing his wrist, "Aren't any of you going to punish her?!" "Nein, you were foolish to attempt a seduction. She is on par with us and it will fair you well to keep that in mind." Victor said curtly.

"Know your place, pansy pigeon. Let us cut out the song and dance. You have ten seconds before I hewn you asunder." Wyatt said sternly. "You would not dare!" Moriel exclaimed. "The cowboy dares and does not bluff." Victor warned. "Ten…nine…" he said slowly, grasping the scythe upon his back. "Oh, let me help!" I said eagerly, placing my hands upon my sickles. Moriel shuddered in fright, "Come on, you are truly not going to do it." "Eight…seven…" he said, a wicked grin emerging while drawing the weapon. "I want a piece of him, too." Peter said, grasping his sickles as well. Moriel's eyes widened while holding his hands; saying, "Can't we talk about this over cake?" "Six…five…" Wyatt counted. Victor chuckled wickedly while preparing his scythe as well. "Okay, I will tell you!" Moriel screamed. "You ruined our fun." Wyatt said slowly, still grasping his weapon.

"I will tell you everything…We are tired of serving the stupid gods. Humanity needs to be taught a lesson in humility. So we are assisting The Order of the Golden Dawn." he confessed with venom in his tone. "They are going to find you out." Wyatt objected. "Do you think it would go unnoticed, dumkopf?" Victor inquired. "No…you have something planned for that moment, don't you?" I said. "Who me?" Moriel said, attempting to feign innocence once more. "Liar." I said, flatly. "Ruin my fun why don't you, harpy." he said while shaking his head. "And you claim to be polite and civil. Such a shame that you resort to name-calling." I said, shaking my head. "Gotcha, Mori-bell!" Peter chimed. The men began to laugh heartily.

"I will not be talked down to by a woman!" Moribel shouted. "You just did so." I said flatly. He raised his hand with the intent of striking my face until he had been intercepted by a baritone voice which said, "That is enough!"

A tall burly man of angel with gray wings steps into the moonlight. Dressed in blue and white with the same pale features of Moriel. "Raziel…I was just…" Moriel stammered and was cut off by the angry angel. "Silence your cowardice!" he said sternly then faced our group, "All of you know too much already. We are surprised that part of the prophecy is being fulfilled." "Could you tell us more about this prophecy?" Wyatt asked. "That repentant sinners will be teaming against us. Those who grasp vice and virtue in their hands." Raziel replied then proceeded to point at each of us in a role-call. He pointed towards Wyatt and said, "A renegade bandit with the virtue of charity." His finger pointed to Victor and said, "A healer with kindness and cruelty." The finger pointed to Peter and said, "A thief with the virtue of love and temperance." And his finger pointed to myself and said, "A rebel with a worthy cause that has humility and courage."

"Yes, they are pack of misfits to be exterminated, " Moriel said bitterly. "Oh, but other groups of the past were not misfits as well? Do not dismiss them so easily." Raziel objected and patted his head. "You always know what is best, Raziel, sir." Moriel said. "But, we can not have you stopping us." Raziel said firmly. We took this statement as a threat by drawing our weapons, preparing for a fight. Before a battle could ensue a tap could be felt upon my scalp as the others seemed have black tentacle appendages tap their heads as well from above us. My eyes blinked for a moment then opened them to see that the background changed from the medical lab to a grand parlor.

We looked about in confusion and astonishment then heard the deep voice in my mind begin to speak, "I could not let them hurt any of you since we have an alliance after all." I faced the faceless, spindly being who stood by the roaring fire of an obsidian hearth. "Danke." I murmured. "Yes, thank you so much, sir. Mighty kind of you." Wyatt said and tipped his hat to our ally. "Please sit while I prepare a bedroom for each of you." Slender Man said while exiting the room. The others were seated upon chairs of a round table as I sat upon a purple velvet sofa while stunned, taking in the recent information. The upper angels were constructing a mutiny? How long has this conspiracy existed?

So many questions raced through my mind while Peter pulled me into a comforting hug after sitting next to me. "You are quiet and over-thinking again, right?" he inquired with concern. I could only nod my head in response. "You should not worry so much, remember? You have us." he said, stroking my back in order to console me. Resting my head on his chest; I murmured, "Not really used to it since I had been independent for so long. Though…it does not mean I will not welcome it." He chuckled softly and said with affection in his tone, "You have no idea how lovely you look while you are determined. Your eyes sparkle while facing an obstacle. It is the spark I wish I had in life. You inspire me to be brave. But, you think you are alone, so have I. And meeting you has given me a vigor that I never thought possible." I blushed deeply after hearing these words and could only muster this phrase, "I…inspire you?" "Yes, you do." he said. "Then, I will not let you down." I said with confidence. "I will not let you down either. But, you do more than inspire, you drive me mad." he said while releasing more chuckles. "So do you." I said, joining the laughter. "We are even, but not entirely…yet." he said. "Oh?" I asked. I felt his hand lift my chin to face him and he said softly, "This is for kissing my forehead, you little vixen." His lips met mine in a gentle manner. It felt so loving and warm while I returned the kiss, holding him closer to myself. He pulled away from me to say, "Now it is fair and square. I love you, Hope, never forget that either." "I will remember this moment forever and promise. I love you, Peter. You can harass me any time." I said. "Are you sure about that?" he teased. "I will attack you with feathers instead of rocks." I said, chuckling. "Fine with me." he agreed.

We were escorted to separate bedrooms by Slender Man and left to sleep in his pocket dimensional mansion for the night. Though, I could not help but detect hidden jealousy from the faceless creature and could only feel a tinge of guilt from myself. Venus will be having a long discussion from me after this war is over. Oh, pink ribbons will fly after it is concluded.


	7. Confessions and Planning

If you are curious, the bedroom's interior was conveniently hued in a rosy color. I suppose he wished to be accommodating towards my gender needs. (As by today's standards would be debatable.) It was furnished by a soft bed covered in sheep skin and feather pillows, followed by a white long sleeved nightgown of Egyptian cotton. It was a nice luxury yet it was slightly obnoxious by the colors. Black roses and bluebell flowers were in a vase upon a nightstand which made the environment slightly tolerable. Judging by this set up, his standards were meticulous and aristocratic.

Disregarding the circumstances; I dressed in the nightgown, braided my hair, and had dove into the bed. The first deep sleep I had experienced in such a long time after sinking into the soft, feathery cushion.

I had awoken to the deep voice once more, "Wach auf, Engel des Todes." Releasing a few grumbles, I had emerged from beneath the covers, rubbing debris from my eyes to see Mr. Faceless standing at the foot of the bed, hands held behind his back. "Good morning…heh." I managed to croak out. "You must listen carefully, fraulein." he said approaching closer to my bedside. "Yes? I am listening, sir." I said, trying to remain calm despite his sudden intrusion. "There is an important fact I wish to impart to you in regards to your angelic duties and my duties as well. We kill people as it is the role of a predator in the animal kingdom. You serve as the scavenger and recycler after the deed is done. However, we can only be mutual friends and can not well…be close. It will throw the flow of nature off-balance." he explained, though slightly timid in his tone at the end of his speech.

"I had the same thoughts in mind and be assured that I am content with you simply being an ally to us." I said with a smile and forced pleasantry to my tone. There were other feelings I wanted to express to him but feared humiliation. He lifted my hand, held it between his own, and said firmly, "As it shall remain, Hope Darling Fitzgerald. Your arrival into my life has become a pleasant nuisance. I have watched you be romanced by Peter, how you have shared a family moment with Victor, and your rejection of Moriel. You fascinate me with your androgyny. And it frustrates me so that we could never marry!"

My eyes widened after hearing this confession. He is in love with me and I annoy him at the same time? This truly has become perplexing and complicated! My cheeks burned with a deep blush and asked, "You wanted a marriage?" "Oh, yes! Any woman who has taken a stand against me so boldly is worthy to be my wife." he said, holding my hand firmer. "Then…I wish you luck on finding another woman who meets all the requirements." I said, maintaining what composure I had left. A faceless giant who is gentlemanly wanted to be my husband. It was so difficult to accept this moment as reality, considering how I had been ignored for a century and thought that I was undesirable. My self esteem was on the low end of the spectrum to put it simply. That and I have stronger feelings towards Peter.

He then released my hand and gestured to a closet from the other side of the room; and said, "From inside the chamber, you shall find more feminine and finer clothing to wear for today's mission. There will be a Halloween party that will be taking place later tonight at the cult's masquerade ball. It will be the perfect moment for us to mingle and discover information." "My thoughts exactly on the party. And we would not need to disguise our true natures since everyone will be in costume." I said with enthusiasm. "Of course and I am eager to waltz with you." he said. "But, Peter would be jealous." I objected. "Do not fret, I shall handle him. We shall share you as a dance partner." he said with confidence. Once again, this attention from suitors has become overwhelming and hid my face behind a pillow. My grudge with Venus had become more sour at that moment.

"I shall leave you to your dressing, you may be surprised by what hangs in the closet." Slender Man said with a chuckle and exited the room. He was right when I searched inside. The clothes looked costly and were made of fine black silk, fitting for a fragile doll to wear. The particular items which stood out the most was a coat of thin fleece material, black and white with stripes on the tails and black frilly collar and miniature top hat adorned in lace and raven feathers. I donned the coat and hat, with a long flowing skirt and the sickles placed in the coat pockets. My boots went well with the androgynous outfit. Very befitting for that particular Hallow's Eve.

After doing the last bits of freshing up, I joined the others in the Great Hall where they had dined upon a luxurious breakfast. Slender Man placing a plate of pancakes and orange juice before me and I gave him my gratitude. "You are looking quite sharp." Peter commented. "Thank you, so do you in your gentleman clothes. Befitting for an undertaker," I said in return then turned to Wyatt and Victor, "Each of you shine like onyx gems." "Oh, yes. Slender Man is a great host." Wyatt said. "Ja, befitting of nobility." Victor added.

Another man had joined our table, wearing a dark riding cape, tall top hat, and red neck scarf. "Good morning, Jack. Have you slept well?" Slender Man inquired. "Oh, better than ever." he replied with glee. "I am pleased with your latest victim. Her organs were far more delicious than the last one." Mr. Faceless praised. "The common man now calls me Jack the Ripper." the man said, beaming with a prideful smile. "I had harvested the souls of those you had slain, Herr Ripper. Dare I say that you had done conspicuous deeds." Victor said, peering at him with disdain. "That is the entire point of it. I wanted to strike fear into them all." he explained between his dining, then turned his attention towards myself, "Who is the woman joining us? This work is not well for the fairer sex."

"Oh, on the contrary, sir. If a woman can give life, then she can have the right to end it." I said. He raised a brow, pointed a fork in my direction; and said, "You have a sharp tongue. I would love to remove it." I laughed at this threat and said, "Feel free to try, Mr. Ripper." "Such impudence!" he exclaimed. "Calm yourself, she is an angel of death and it is in her job description to do so. And it is high time to use that passion for the living." Slender Man said firmly. Jack slammed his fork down and said, "Very well, but you are on my naughty list, little raven!" It was amusing to see this man be so easily flustered by my words and said, "If it makes you feel to be a true man, sir, I pity your insecurity." The men laughed heartily and watched Jack exit the room in hurried rush.

"Pay him no mind, he shall forget the matter by this afternoon." Slender Man assured us with a wave of his hand. "You humiliated him good, Hope." Peter said, patting my back. "Thanks, it was not difficult." I said, still amused by the exchange. "He has ants in his pants." Wyatt commented. "He seems to be having a inferiority complex." Victor added. "He has his issues, but serves to be a fine proxy." Slender Man said in his defense.

"You have mentioned a ball being conducted by the cult." I said. "Ah, there is much to discuss on that." he said, eagerly. We dove into a discussion of devising our infiltration plan. I do not want to bore you with the details, but you will see how it is executed by the time I describe the party's events.


	8. A Disaster Meant to Happen

Jeff raised his hand with a scowl on his face, which seemed to comical despite his Chelsea smile. It can be compared to someone with furrowed brows yet showing a fake smile in an attempt to compose oneself. "Yes?" I asked briefly. "You promised there will be blood and guts! I have yet to hear any!" he complained. "I can not just skip ahead the crucial parts. That would not make sense to the other listeners, now would it?" I replied casually. "She has a point." Jane agreed. "Besides, we like hearing details. The politics get interesting here." BEN added. "Yeah…" Toby said, nodding his head. "It's so romantic…" Sally murmured. Slender Man crossed his arms and muttered, "Not another word, Sally." "I am getting to the part where the party took place and ends in disaster. Or for some of you, be better." I said with a soft chuckle. "Promise?" Jeff asked with a pointed finger. "Promise, impatient one." was my reply.

Anyway, the Hallows Eve ball took place in a public square near the London bridge, Big Ben's bells chimed seven o'clock. The sound brought an eerie high light to the atmosphere which was lightly covered with white fog. It was wonderful for the party's spooky theme. Our skeletal markings and white hair, with Mr Faceless features were welcomed by the living. We were complimented upon our appearances and none were the wiser. Our speech had to be controlled, as the living are to remain ignorant of death angels and how they conduct themselves. A law that each had to obey under Hades' Dark Kingdom.

While walking amongst the patrons, I felt a light tap upon my back and turned to see who it had been. The person was a brown haired gentleman with an orange rose in his lapel, extended his hand towards me elegantly, and asked, "May I have this dance, lady death?" "Yes, you may." I said accepting the hand and walked with him to the dance floor. "May I ask your name, Miss?" he inquired. "My name is Hope Darling Fitzgerald. May I inquire yours, good sir?" I replied while we positioned ourselves for a waltz. "Charles Dickens, may I say that your accent is unique." he said, looking directly into my eyes, studying me. "Thank you, I suppose? It is an honor to meet you, I am a fan of your work." my tone being genuinely pleasant though maintaining my guard.

We waltzed smoothly together, though he directed me in other areas of the ballroom during our dance. "Ah, that is good too hear. Most look down on my work which is too brutally honest to read." he said, delighted. "It is human nature to delve into fantasy when the world is unpleasant and wish to escape it. What good would that do? You enlighten people with your work and inspire self-improvement. Do not let it stop you from writing any more books." I said. "I shall remember your kind words, Miss Fitzgerald. You seem to have a touch of Celtic to your American tone." he commented. "Oh, my parents were from Ireland and I was raised American." I explained. "Yes, yes, do not be ashamed by your speech either. It shows strength to your character." he said. I chuckled at the mention of strength, "You have no idea on the times I had to display strength, Mr. Dickens. Unfortunately, I had been underestimated." "I could imagine. Most women lack your courage to do so." he said, astonished. "I was not raised in a flower bed." I said simply. "You are different variety of flower. Do not undervalue yourself." he said in a gentle tone. My cheeks warmed at this statement and asked, "What kind of flower am I then?" "An Irish rose, hard to find." he replied. "You had set my face on fire, sir." I said sheepishly. "I can tell you have fire in your heart by you encouraging me to write. I am observant of people and traits which most would consider to be mundane. Your traits stood out to me the moment I had met you. Your accent, your hint of conviction to your words, and you carry yourself with humility. Though, I can detect playful mischief and cleverness to your nature." he explained. I chuckled softly, "Well you are correct on the latter, as those are my strengths and tools to my life. It is all done within reason and not for my own benefit." I said. "You had a difficult past." he said. "Yes, and it has made me strong and manage the evils of the world." I said, slightly melancholic. "All while conducting yourself with dignity." he commented. "I can tell that from you as well, sir. Perhaps we are kindred souls. Your kind words are encouraging." I said with a smile. Our dance had ended smoothly, he took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I had danced with Death and had lived a little longer. Let us meet again soon." he said. "Perhaps we may in the future, Mr. Dickens." I said, chuckling at the irony. "Farewell for now, Miss Fitzgerald." he said, leaving me to watch him disappear into the crowd of dancing people. I will never forget that event, it had been enlightening and made me feel special when I felt insecure.

Peter approached me in a rush and grabbed my hand quickly, panting heavily. "Oh, good! I found you!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong? Did you find something out?" I asked anxiously. "Something very wrong, and yes!" he answered, dragging me away from the area. I ran with him, expecting the worst scenario.

To our horror, we saw Alistair Crowley courting an aristocratic woman dressed in red and having her soul flow from the mouth and into a vial. The woman fell to the floor as the man laughed wickedly and discreetly placing it into his pocket. "We need to stop him and fast!" he said urgently. I nodded while scowling and said, "Let's lure him somewhere secluded." "Good thinking, we do not want to attract attention. Use your feminine wiles to lure him to the public park." he said, quickly.

"That is not my usual action…." I said, feeling awkward. It is not in my nature or urges to be overtly sexual with a man I do not know on a personal level. Some may consider it to be a decent and conscious choice, but it is a rather involuntary behavior with myself. Anxiety or the fear of being judged was not the motivation to this trait, but my lack of carnal attraction had been the undermining reason. I only had experienced lust to Thomas who had been the son of the militia's leader. Perhaps it was the bonding which had spurred it on. "What is wrong with you? It is easy." Peter said. "Not for me." I said, looking to the floor. "Do not force a lady to do something so indecent!" Slender Man's voice boomed within our minds. "Do you have a better plan then?" Peter asked silently. "As a matter of fact, I do." he replied confidently.

Slender Man appeared from behind me, took up my hands, and we began to engage in a wild and lively dance. It was an exhilarating moment which can be compared to an amusement park ride. He easily twirled me about and lifted me about in the air, laughing together in our dance. Peter scowled at this interaction and said, "I can do that, too." "Watch and learn, bengel." he said. Afterwards, he lifted myself from the floor, spun me around suddenly as to have my foot collide into the head of Mr. Crowley. I smiled to see him fall to the floor so easily.

Men in various masks rushed to us in aggressive stances. We nodded to each other to continue our combative dance. Whirling together, striking attackers with our backs to one another, occasionally lifted to be used as a battering ram to fell the more burly ones. He settled me to the ground gently, seeing the crowd dispersing in fright. "Let's disappear, shall we?" he asked. Moments later, we found ourselves to be standing at the top of Big Ben's tower.

"Well, that went to hell in a hand basket." I commented, exhaling a disappointed sigh. Wyatt pointed to the ground below us and said, "Look down there." We looked downward to see a horrifying site. Cult members dressed in white robes gathered in a giant circle with the abomination of a constructed form laying in the center. Crowley walked to the center while drawing the vial from his coat pocket. "At last we have the souls needed to resurrect our god!" he said with glee. "Oh, no…" we murmured in unison.

He unplugged the vial of white smoke to have it flow into the body. The cult head hands and sang in Sumerian in the manner of a church choir. Singing louder as the body begun to rise and raising its arms to the heavens. A monstrous voice resounded, "At last I am free! I have resided in the hearts of all for too long! Let hatred overcome weak love! Everyone have their hearts desires over charity! We shall do what we please! All rules and morals be gone! The dead shall rise and take what they want! Darkness is our light!" "Zalgo…" Slender Man said with contempt.

We helplessly watched as the dead rose from cemeteries which were located about town. Rotting corpses soon enveloped the streets, tearing apart the citizens for their muscles. They feasted upon the living while they screamed and tried to break into buildings by force. I watched in silence after witnessing the unfortunate disaster and carnage, clenching fists to my sides. The men engaged in an argument, placing blame upon one another and what should the next course of action is to be done. I took this moment to think of a strategy. Dickens' words had incited me to disregard societal rules of gender and shout, "Shut up!"

They looked upon me with astonishment and shock to hear me speak this way. "Who are you to tell us to be quiet!" Victor said sternly. "I don't care right now." I said in a grim tone. "Then why did you release such an outburst?!" he demanded. "Because I came up with a plan while all of you were arguing in your territorial pissing matches. Our world is going to shit and all of you could only think of yourselves." I said bluntly. They were silent for awhile and Wyatt finally spoke, "Let the little lady speak." "You are not being serious!" Victor protested. "Oh, I am. She's got the look of a soldier in her eyes. Let us hear her plan, it could help us." Slender Man said with a smirk in his tone, "Now you are being charming. Tell us of this plan you have concocted, fraulein." "Very well, now that I have everyone's attention, it shall be told." I said confidently.

My plan had consisted of examining everyone's talents and how they can be of use to the operation. To cease the danger and as a distraction, the love angels have the zombies be friendly and not wish to harm. Peter is to help steal divine weaponry and we cover him while it is being done in the Heavenly fortress. As that is being done, Slender Man will have his one on one fight with Zalgo. Once the weapons were obtained, we could assist Slender Man in terminating it. The entire operation required teamwork. After I had explained the plan as clear as possible, the men were silent. Each had different reactions; Wyatt was astonished and agreeable, Victor seemed to be crest-fallen and reluctantly agreed, Peter applauded and eagerly agreed, and Slender Man beamed with pride.

"Let's do it!" they shouted in unison. With that, we began our military operation.


	9. The Great Zalgo War of 1889

"I shall let you have the honor of telling the group about your fight with Zalgo." I said to Slender Man.

"I will with pleasure." he said with a smile in his tone. "There better be more blood." Jeff said indignantly.  
"Oh, the carnage will increase since it was a war." he assured him. "It was a war of zombies, killers, angels, and the gods themselves. So, yes, blood was spilt and all sorts of drama was unleashed." I added. "Did you do more than talk and snap wrists?" Jeff remarked. "Yes, and have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Defeating a person by words alone is more powerful than felling them with a fist?' " I inquired. "No, not into philosophical crap." he said. Slender Man lifted the rude psychopath from the couch by a tentacle and said sternly, "You will mind your tongue before it is removed, understand?!" "Crystal…" he muttered while being dropped upon the cushions.

"Yeah, it does not have to be bloody all the time, edge lord." BEN said. "H-h-he's an a-a-attention wh-wh-whore." Toby said while laughing. "I know, right? We have an angel of death telling this great saga and he has to ruin story time. All the attention goes to her and he is salty about it." BEN said while amused. "What did you say, elf bitch?!" Jeff exclaimed while brandishing his knife from a hoodie pocket. "Just stating facts." he replied. "Speaking of bitches, if you continue this little tantrum of yours…I shall chain you up outside like the rabid dog that you are." Slender Man threatened. "Fine, getting sick of your guys' shit anyway…"Jeff muttered.

Mr. Faceless stood in the center of the room and began to tell his involvement in the story…

The death angels left me alone to face Zalgo in the public square. His body was malformed and poorly constructed. The skin was absent leaving only exposed muscles. Patches of decay were splattered in gray splotches about its body. It spoke to me in dual voices, one belonged to a deep voice of a man as the other was the sultry voice of a woman. "So we meet again after so long, Knight of the Woods." Zalgo sneered. "You were only supposed to assist in chaos and nothing more. What happened to our partnership?" I said while approaching it. "I terminated it after you stole the fame from me." it replied. "Could it be that you lacked diligence?" I asked. The question seemed to have angered Zalgo as it could only reply with a guttural growl.

It was predictable of my enemy to rush at me. A lack of a face has an advantage as it could not anticipate my moves from being expressionless. I teleported away from his lane and stood from his previous position. "You disappoint me." I said while having my tentacles emerge from my spine. " **I** disappoint **you**? How about you disappointing me for a change? You let me down by taking all the glory! There are tales about you from around the world! No one knows me since I am some obscure being!" he shouted. And just like an angry child; Zalgo began to throw wooden carts, carriages, any large item that was possible in my direction. Its anger allowed it to increase an inch in height with every passing moment while sulfuric smoke emitted from its nostrils and horns emerged from the scalp and forehead.

Such things were considered to be histrionics by my standards, sighing while walking towards him as my tentacles swatted the massive projectiles out of my path with ease. "Are you done? Or are you going to continue this tantrum of yours?" I asked somewhat impatiently. "No! I am only beginning!" it roared in my face. "Very well, if you insist upon brutality…" I said, then raised my voice several decibels, "Then you shall have it!"

I grew to his massive height which towered over the buildings and we began our battle. We grasped each others hands in our attempts to tussle one another and held our resistance from falling over. It was so blind to rage, which allowed my tentacles to slice into the flesh and gush dark red blood from its wounds, pouring down upon the streets in a scarlet mess. To an ordinary human, it would resemble a sanguine downpour from the deep gashes I had made with ease. It can be compared to cutting a rotten and bloated turkey, with the giblets tumbling from the abdomen like pink spaghetti. Although, the putrid smell was one less thing to overlook. Zalgo roared in pain and anguish, while releasing my hands and attempted to swing his massive fists from every conceivable direction. A few strikes impacted my ribs and the side of my head, thankfully I retracted my steps before receiving any more damage.

I took a moment to glance upward towards the sky, noticing pale angels fighting the death angels. It seemed ironic that the dark-winged warriors were the true heroes of this story. That beloved maiden of death had rallied other reapers to join in this war. I knew it in my heart that she had resorted to those measures. She had fought in a war before so this was another battle to her. Looking to my opponent; I said proudly, "You have underestimated me again. I have made allies in dark places. Look up." Zalgo lifted his attention to the sky and grumbled through the pain, "Damn you by a thousand curses! You making allies is laughable! How can you make deals with angels?" "We had a common cause which is stopping you." I answered simply.

"I said my piece, now it is your turn to tell of what happened in the Heavens." Slender Man said and patted my head. "Thank you, and you told your piece well." I said with a smile. "Oh, I remembered it as though it were yesterday." he said with a contented sigh. "Okay, I am **little** satisfied." Jeff grumbled.

Slender Man was right in taking the time to go the Underworld to rally the troops. It was a little difficult in getting them to listen to me, especially how Hades and Persephone were in a catatonic state. The sight of their limp forms seated upon their thrones with blank facial expressions was alarming. I knew that Moriel and the treacherous angels had expected this to happen during our confrontation in the medical laboratory!

Infiltrating the Heavenly plaza was a little difficult since it had been a full on assault. Angels zoomed towards each other, clashing their metallic weapons in violent clanging. Armor glinted faintly of silver beneath the moonlight as feathers of black and white followed by blood had descended to the ground. I fought through more guards with Victor to head towards Venus' department of the plaza. Peter separated from the group to steal the Divine weaponry with Wyatt to guard him.

The interior of the department consisted pastel pink walls covered in red roses and rosy velvet furniture, with a rose quartz chandelier dangling from the ceiling. You could say that it resembled a Valentine's Day themed chamber. We saw Penny and other love angels huddled together in horror as the chaos ensued from outside. "Oh, you are here! What is going on?! We are all scared out of our minds!" Penny exclaimed while I knelt down to her level. "We need your help." I said quickly. "My help?" she asked, bewildered.

"You and your friends, fraulein." Victor added. "How can we help? We bring people together, not take them apart." Penny said. "Can your friendly powder work on zombies?" I asked urgently. "Well, at least an hour." she said. "That will buy us plenty of time." Victor said happily. "What did you two have planned?" she asked us. "To pacify the zombie threat, having them be friendly until we take out the main source of what animates them." I explained to her. "So we can help?" she asked eagerly. "We are counting on you to spread the love." Victor encouraged. "Like I said before, we need your help." I said with a smile.

"Then we shall do it!" she said cheerfully. To our satisfaction, we saw them run out of the plaza as we followed out the door and into the hallway.

"Well, well, the harpy returns. We had been expecting you." Moriel's voice spoke from behind us. "Hello, Morie-bell. I had been wanting to see you, too." I said in a mock flirtatious tone. "Oh, really now?" he taunted. "Yes, you could at least tell us how you made the gods catatonic before we fight." I said. "You do owe an explanation." Victor said firmly. "Fine, you will be given that." he said with a sigh. From what he explained, the releasing of Zalgo caused a chain reaction of its magic. Since it had been ruler of nightmares, Zalgo could have the gods be bound in their nightmare world. We had to fight harder than ever to win this war! "It is time for a wake up call…" I said in a low tone.

"I will not let you ruin this chance to impress my beloved Raziel!" he shouted. I felt the sensation of metal being pressed into my back and asked calmly, "Does he love you in return?" "Shut up! You do not know love!" he said defensively. "I know plenty enough when it is one-sided." countering his outburst. "It seems you are at a loss when he showed no signs of affection." Victor said, supporting the claim. "He kissed me before we begun our attack." he said in a hurried manner. "Liar." I said flatly. "Pants on fire." Victor said with a chuckle. "Oh, you are discriminating on my preference." he said defensively in hopes to shame us. "I could care less on who you love, it does not involve me. You just want to have your way with anyone and be controlling by using love. " I said bluntly. "Megalomania knows no bounds." Victor said. "And it is unfair to any gender who is your victim." I added firmly. "That does it!" he bellowed angrily.

Victor spun around to push Moriel away from me, giving me time to draw my sickles. "Danke, Papa." I said with a grin. "Bitte schon." he said return. "So he is your "papa" now? You prefer him over me!" he demanded with venom in his tone. "Nein, we simply have a family bond." Victor said, drawing his scythe as well. "And like family, we protect each other." I said. Moriel had the grace of a combative ballet dancer and fought us by lightning quick strikes with our blades clashing against one another. His fighting was impressive but lacked the fortitude for close quarters combat. He left his feet vulnerable for the heel of my boot to stomp upon and used the hilt of my sickle to drive into his eye. I had not mentioned that the pommel had a sharp spike which allowed his eye to be punctured. Blood shot from the socket, holding the wound as more blood gushed from between his nimble fingers. Victor laughed wickedly as he swung his scythe to slice Moriel in half. His entrails splattered upon the white tiled floor in a sickening wet sploosh followed by the crimson flood that flooded towards our feet.

"That will be all!" Raziel's voice boomed from behind us, "Thank you for disposing of him for me." "There is no honor among traitors so I am not surprised in the slightest." Victor commented. "Neither am I. You probably played him like a fool." I said. "It was like playing a harp. He was so full of hope that I would be his spouse. With you as our pet. In truth, I can not love anyone." Raziel said with a chuckle.

We entered into our fighting stances, anticipating him to attack. To our relief, the angel had been sliced into gruesome quarters from behind him. "They talk too much." Wyatt complained, lowering the scythe. "I got the weapons and had to drag them all in a wagon!" Peter said while panting. "Thanks, partners." I said, tipping my miniature top hat to them. "Our pleasure, little lady." he said. "Ready to rain down on Zalgo's parade?" I asked. "Oh, let's give them a fire storm!" he said excitedly. "Our operation is nearly completed." I said wickedly.

"It is your turn again, Mr. Faceless." I said. "Why thank you, engel." Slender Man said and bowed his head. "This is actually my favorite part so far." Jeff said anxiously. "I like your style. Someone who fights with a brain in their head." BEN commented. "I am happy to see it being appreciated." I said. "I shall explain to you the events that ended the war." Slender Man announced.

I held my own against Zalgo for a good fifteen minutes. To my surprise, flaming balls fell from the sky and began to do a curious action. When a ball lands upon a zombie, it would then explode them into green chunks, spraying rotting viscera haphazardly, and leaving loud thunder. I had to cover my ear holes to deafen the roaring explosions. "My army! It is those angels' doing!" Zalgo roared in anger. "It's heartbreaking isn't it?" I asked, delving my hand into its chest to squeeze its black heart. I watched with joy to see a helpless expression on the monstrous face as I pulled out the heart and opened my mouth to consume it. Before I could strike again, the fire balls reigned down upon Zalgo to explode the rest of the body. Oh, the sight of the hideous form being blown apart and spraying his blood was like a cracking of a bloated water melon. A mess of red and pink flesh littered the buildings in a crimson shower which flooded the streets.

"It's over…" I said to myself, "The war is over!"

"That's it? What happened after the war?" Jane asked. "Oh, that will be covered in the next part. You will laugh at the gods' reactions." I assured her.


	10. A Reunion Well Spent

A purple wave of energy began to envelope the world below us at lightning speed. The atmosphere became deathly silent. The citizens froze in their places along with birds in the sky. It was as though being inside of a three dimensional surreal painting. It was slightly disturbing to witness such a standstill. To our surprise only the angels were mobile and able to speak. The silence was broken by a booming voice which I recognized to belong to Jupiter: "Angels of death! Report to the Divine Court at once!"

"What in bloody hell is going on?!" Peter exclaimed while both frightened and bewildered. "It appears that the gods have awoken and that Saturn had paused time." Victor said. "I hope they are not too angry." Wyatt said apprehensively. "The only thing we can do is face the music." I said with a sigh.

We walked down the long hallway and entered into the vast chamber. The Divine Court was brilliantly white with clear quartz crystals which sparkled from a chandelier above us. The thrones were elevated upon pedestals at a great height. Each throne was designed to fit an individual god's station and what they represented. The treacherous angels wear bound to the pedestals by shackles and chains. Raziel and Moriel laid beneath Jupiter's throne, slowly regenerating after the mutilations they had suffered. I could not see the gods' images clearly due to a brilliant glow which emanated from their essence. However, an outline was the only possible image to be seen.

"Ah, the four rebel angels. We have awoken from the forced slumber." Jupiter said. "It is good to see all of you awake and well, Your Supreme Majesty." Wyatt said and tipped his hat. Jupiter continued to speak, "Yes, we have reviewed the past events from The Fates' mirror. The mutiny will not go unpunished. As it shall be for the cult. We will influence the London police to arrest the cult for their mundane crimes. You have gained our admiration and respect for restoring order." Hades then began to float from his throne and slowly descend to the floor in front of us.

"It does not excuse the fact that rules were broken by these four!" Hades shouted, then pointed at me, "She is the worst out of them all!" "Now wait just a minute!" Peter exclaimed in defense and stood in front of me. "She is a part of us. If you want to punish, then punish us all." Wyatt said firmly. Victor hugged me in a protective manner. These gestures stunned my senses. They wanted to protect me? I felt my confidence increase by their love and comradery. "She has left me no alternative but to point out what she has done, " Hades said, "Not behaving like a submissive woman, conspiring against another angel, having a monster serve her, and stealing the sacred fire. All of these actions are…" He paused his sentence and changed his tone from angry to pleased, "Worthy of knighthood!"

Our jaws dropped in complete shock by his last sentence. "You have to be joking!" I exclaimed. "This is not a joke, Maid Saturday. You have proven your resourcefulness, courage, and loyalty. By using your wits and taking control of the situation, you and your army defeated the biggest threat to us all." He pointed to the floor, drawing his sword and said, "Kneel before me." I obeyed him while looking to the floor, feeling the blade touching each shoulder as he said, "I dub thee, Dame Saturday, first female knight of my Dark Kingdom. Stand and be recognized." I had done so, having both angels and gods applaud while cheering. It was one of the most happiest days of my afterlife which moved me to joyous tears. I hugged Hades first and expressed my gratitude. It stunned him yet patted my back then I hugged Victor, Wyatt, and Peter in one setting.

"Squire Peter, for your penance of your past sins, we have given you access to rebirth." Hades said. "No! I do not want to leave! I want to be knighted, too, and be with Hope!" he protested. "Your unfinished business has been completed. And it must be done." Hades ordered. "Could I at least say goodbye to her before I am to go?" he asked, solemnly. "Yes, you may, and have two minutes to spend." Hades said firmly.

Peter turned to me with tears in his eyes and pulled me into tight hug. I hugged him close, laying my the side of my head on his chest as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He rested his chin on my scalp, cradling my head while running his fingers through my hair. "I will miss you so much, Peter…" I whispered. "I know….I know…We shared so much together in a short amount of time. It was time well-spent. You made me feel alive again. Most of all, you showed me what is to be loved. For that I will be ever grateful to you." he said softly. "You did the same for me….You showed me that I was worth loving. A type of special I never thought could ever exist. You gave me support and security. Like a princess in a fairy tale." I said. "You are a knight now, not a princess. You saved me from myself, too." he said and chuckled. He released me from the hug while I looked upward to his eyes. His hands cupped my cheeks as his thumbs wiped away tears then leaned down to kiss me upon the lips tenderly as I returned it. "Goodbye…my fair maiden in armor…I will always love you…" he said. The moment was cut short abruptly as his form began to shrink into a brilliant ball of white light and flew out of the room and out the hall.

I could only stand there, frozen in my melancholy. The gods had done their business of causing the wreckage of the buildings to be restored, the bodily mess to fade to nothing, and altering the memories of the mortals in the living world. As far as the citizens were concerned, the zombie invasion and grudge match between giant monsters had not occurred and only leaving a crazy to cult to contend with.

I had learned so many lessons from these events. Learning to accept and give love, understanding my own self-worth, that through pain and suffering comes enlightenment, and that good things can emerge after the passing of unfortunate events. It all takes a keen eye to decipher life's puzzles being tossed our way.

The entire residents of Slender Man's mansion began to weep and applaud loudly. Their cheers were nearly deafening. "That was EPIC!" Toby shouted. "I loved every moment of it!" BEN exclaimed. "You go, girl!" Jane said and slapped a high five. "It was so sad…" Sally murmured between sniffles, wiping away tears. "So, you're not a cold-hearted bitch after all." Masky remarked while beginning to move again. "Only when crossed mind you." I said firmly. "So, you're a knight. I guess I will have to keep an eye out for you." Jeff muttered and turned to face away from the group. "Aww…are those tears I see?" Jane taunted and poked at his cheek. "No.." he grumbled. "Oh, come on." she insisted. "I said no!" Jeff shouted. "Let him be salty, Jane. We heard a great story! Best Halloween ever!" BEN said while laughing. "Yeah, you're right." she said.

"Will you be staying the night with us, engel?" Slender Man asked. "No, I must return to the Underworld. Though…I would had loved to have…what all of you call a slumber party." I said, patting Sally's head.

"Aww that's too bad." Jane complained. "I know, but duty calls. I bid all of you a glorious Hallow's Eve, keep scaring people. It has been a great pleasure to share this tale." I said with a smile and tipped my hat to them while bowing my head. "Bye, Sattie! Come back any time!" they called in unison.

I exited the mansion and was stopped by Slender Man who said, "May I see you for a moment?" I turned around facing him as we stood outside of the front door. "Yes?" I asked. "You taught me a lesson as well, fraulien engel." he said softly. "Oh? What lesson have you learned?" I inquired curiously. "That I should learn to accept help and not to see the world in black and white. Instead it is all in one chaotic spectrum." he said with a smile in his tone. "I see then, I am happy to enlighten you, Mr. Faceless." I said, smiling in return. "May we meet again under better circumstances. Your presence is always welcome." he said. "Let's not be strangers anymore." I said softly. With that, I had opened a portal by the swing of my scythe and returned to the Underworld, being happy for the first time in over a century.


End file.
